A Palavra Mais Difícil
by Electra S. Black
Summary: Remus sabe que cometeu um erro ao se afastar de Tonks, mas pedir desculpas nunca foi tão difícil... Presente para Morgana Black.
1. Chapter 1

Mais uma vez ele chegava em casa, e mais uma vez, não havia ninguém o esperando. E Remus sabia que a culpa era apenas dele, e de sua mania de afastar as pessoas que amava. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto de quase-desespero... Faltava uma parte essencial dele, e ele tinha medo de tê-la perdido permanentemente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tonks agora não mais falava com ele, nem ao menos o olhava! E Remus sentia tanta falta dela, que mesmo o motivo que ele alegara para o fim da relação parecia enfraquecer. Ela tinha dito que não se importava com o fato de que ele era lobisomem... Então porque ele insistia em manter distância?

"Não quero que ela sofra por mim, e pelos meus problemas..." Ele murmurou, no escuro do quarto. Não conseguia dormir. Então uma voz disse, bem no fundo da sua cabeça:

_"Pare de ser teimoso, Remus. Você sabe que ela não se importa, e que ela é a coisa mas importante para você... Porque luta contra isso? Porque tenta fugir de uma coisa tão bonita, tão boa?"_

"Não estou fugindo. Estou tentando protegê-la. Já disse que não conseguiria, não _suportaria _ver Tonks se machucar por mim outra vez." Ele continuou fitando o teto, na esperança de que a voz sumisse, e de que ele conseguisse dormir esta noite. Em vão. A voz tornou a falar em sua mente, e dessa vez, lhe lembrava da voz de Tonks.

"_Ora Remus... Quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer? Eu te amo. Eu te amo mesmo sendo lobisomem, eu te amo mesmo sabendo que você se nega a ver isso." _Ele escutou uma risada, e quase pôde enxergar o rosto da mulher... Os cabelos rosa-chiclete, completamente chamativos, e que ele tanto adorava; O sorriso fácil, que era tão contagiante, e que sempre o fazia sorrir também; e os olhos dela, amendoados e sinceros. Remus gostava de se perder nos olhos dela, que pareciam compreender o que se passava em seu interior, sem ele precisar abrir a boca. De repente, como se alguém tivesse acendido uma placa bem diante de seu nariz, ele entendeu... Entendeu o porque de estar se sentindo tão fraco e vazio... Tão _incompleto._

_Amava Tonks._ E sabia que precisava falar isso para a jovem bruxa pessoalmente.

"Mas como? Ela continua me evitando, e mesmo que não estivesse, nós só nos encontramos na Sede da Ordem, a qual está sempre abarrotada de gente... E também, nunca nos demoramos lá. O que eu posso fazer?"

A mente do homem fervilhava, procurando uma maneira de ultrapassar a barreira de indiferença que Tonks havia erguido ao seu redor.

What do I got to do to make you love me?

**(O que eu tenho que fazer para fazer você me amar?)**

What do I got to do to make you care?

**(O que eu tenho que fazer para fazer você se importar?)**

What do I do when lightning stikes me

**(O que eu faço quando o relâmpago me atinge)**

And I wake to find that you're not there?

**(E eu acordo para descobrir que você não está lá?)**

O arrependimento corria pelas veias de Remus como se fosse ácido, corroendo seu interior, enquanto ele permanecia deitado em sua cama, pensando. "O que eu fiz? E se ela não quiser mais me ouvir? E se ela... Não me amar mais?" O coração dele pulou uma batida, quando uma nova onda de remorso o assomou, e se mesclou ao desespero.

What I got to do to make you want me?

**(O que eu tenho que fazer para fazer você me querer?)**

What do I got to do to be heard?

**(O que eu tenho que fazer para ser escutado?)**

What do I say when it's all over?

**(O que eu digo quando está tudo acabado?)**

Sorry seems to be the hardest word

**('Desculpe' parece ser a palavra mais difícil)**

Remus se levantou de um pulo, pouco se importando em vestir uma camisa, e saiu do quarto escuro apenas trajando a calça do pijama. Se dirigiu até a lareira, pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu, atirou-o nas chamas verdes e gritou "A casa de Tonks!", esperando cair no lugar certo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_N/A: Oi gente! Essa aqui é especial, e vai pra alguém igualmente especial!_

_Escrevi essa fic de presente para a Morgana Black... Pra dizer que tenho um orgulho enorme dela!_

_Maaaas, ainda não acabou! Então, fiquem ligados para os outros capítulos, sim?_

_E, a música é **"Sorry seems to be the hardest word" **do Elton John._

_Nada me pertence além do plot, fic sem fins lucrativos._


	2. Chapter 2

Nymphadora Tonks, ou só Tonks, como preferia ser chamada, se levantou de um pulo, a varinha na mão e os olhos grudados na porta do quarto.

"Ai, era só o que me faltava.... Alguém invadindo minha casa!". Seus cabelos imediatamente refletiram o seu humor, se tornando vermelho-fluorescente. Ela sentiu frio, mas não quis colocar o robe, já que estava mais preocupada com o intruso do que com suas roupas.

A bruxa abriu a porta rapidamente e correu por ela... Bom, ao menos ela tentou correr por ela, já que no caminho tinha uma pessoa muito alta e forte, que barrou seu caminho, a fazendo bater a testa em seu ombro.

"AI! O que..." Seus grandes olhos castanhos se arregalaram e ela ergueu a varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava 'Expelliarmus!'. Mas o feitiço não funcionou. **"Bom, eu nunca fui boa em feitiços não verbais mesmo... TONKS, será que dá pra se concentrar no grande problema que se encontra no batente da sua porta?! Pelas cabeleiras de Merlim..." **

"O que você quer aqui, Lupin?" O lobisomem estranhou.

"Lupin? Você nunca me chama de Lupin..." Ele franziu um pouco a testa, seus cabelos castanhos mais compridos do que o normal caindo displicentemente sobre os olhos.

"Tem muita coisa que eu nunca faço e nem nunca vou fazer..." Ela murmurou em resposta, determinada a olhar para os próprios pés, ao invés de levantar a cabeça e dar de cara com o tórax desnudo do homem. Seus cabelos lentamente foram ficando castanhos e sem vida.

"Ora Nym," Ele sabia que era o único que podia chamá-la assim, sem que a moça se zangasse. "Pensei que quando finalmente conversássemos de novo, você estaria me atirando coisas e me chamando de Merlim-sabe-lá-o-quê... Mas não pode nem mesmo me olhar nos olhos... Confesso que estou surpreso..." Ele disse, rindo um pouco. A metamorfomaga esqueceu que estava evitado olhar o rosto do homem, tamanha a sua surpresa. **"Remus Lupin sendo sarcástico? Isso é diferente. Parece que ele mudou... Afinal, o Remus que eu conheci nunca sairia sem camisa e..." **Tonks perdeu a linha de pensamentos e sentiu que estava corando, ao mesmo tempo em que seus cabelos adquiriam o costumeiro tom de rosa-chiclete. Virou-se de costas para Lupin, e tropeçou em uma poltrona, na pressa de se afastar dele. Tentando recuperar o equilíbrio, deu uma meia pirueta um pouco desajeitada pelo quarto e bateu os joelhos na cama, caindo de frente em meio aos cobertores. Se levantou rápido, tirando os cabelos da boca e corando ainda mais do que antes. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos em sinal de frustração. Remus nem dissera nada de mais, e ela já se descontrolava daquele jeito? Merlim, o caso era sério.

"Você está bem, Nym?" Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da bruxa na cama e olhou para ela, como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de dentro de um prédio em chamas.

"Estupenda. Agora, o que você quer aqui? Sabe, não sei se você percebeu, mas já é tarde..." A voz dela saiu abafada, visto que ela ainda mantinha as mãos sobre o rosto.

"Eu sei que você não ia dormir agora, Nym. Você quer parar de evitar me olhar, por favor, e escutar o que tenho a dizer?"

Ela suspirou, baixando as mãos e torcendo-as nervosamente no colo.

"Pois então, diga." Tonks continuava receando olhar os olhos castanhos de Lupin, já que sabia que eles exerciam um poder muito grande sobre si.

"Não, até que você me olhe nos olhos." Remus teimou, e para surpresa de Tonks, segurou firmemente sua mão direita, impedindo a moça de continuar a torcê-la.

"Mas... Para quê? Eu estou te escutando, já não é o bastante?" Ela sussurrou, tentando fazer a voz ficar mais clara e menos trêmula.

"Não, não é o bastante, Nym. Quero ter você inteira, e não apenas parte da sua atenção."

Tonks sentiu que derretia por dentro, mas manteve a cabeça abaixada, com medo de acreditar que no que tinha ouvido.

"Não foi o que me disse no passado, Remus." Ele registrou o uso de seu primeiro nome, mas não fez comentários.

"Eu sei, e me arrependo por isso... Perdemos muito tempo por causa da minha teimosia."

"Exatamente. E agora você chega na minha casa ás 2:00 da manhã, falando tudo isso e sem camisa, e... O que você quer que eu pense? Pra falar a verdade, eu nem sei o que te fez mudar de idéia! Não, espera aí! Eu nem sei o que te fez se afastar de mim em primeiro lugar! Se foi por causa do sequestro, eu já disse que a culpa não foi sua, e..." Ela dizia tudo o que tinha pensado desde quando o vira á sua porta, e a angústia do tempo em que ficaram sem se falar aflorava em seu peito como se ela tivesse rompido um dique que protegia seu coração e sua mente da saudade. De repente, Tonks sentiu uma mão desabotoando a camisa larga que usava pra dormir, e um dedo passando por uma cicatriz recém-adquirida, que ia desde o seu ombro esquerdo até o começo do quadril... Cortesia de quando fora sequestrada pelos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort, como isca para Remus...

**Flashback**

Fenrir Greyback, que estava no comando dos lobisomens, morrera em uma batalha contra os aurores, e Voldemort queria que Remus tomasse seu lugar, dizendo que era um homem muito inteligente, e um lobisomem especialmente feroz... Remus estava sendo pressionado a aceitar, porque caso contrário, Tonks morreria. Mas felizmente, os membros da Ordem da Fênix apareceram no lugar onde Tonks fora presa e torturada, e conseguiram salvá-la. Apesar disso, enquanto corriam em direção a um lugar onde poderiam desaparatar, Bellatrix Lestrange e mais alguns Comensais os perseguiram, e antes que pudessem sumir, Bellatrix lançou uma maldição contra Tonks, provavelmente Sectusempra, que cortou as costas da auror e a deixou inconsciente durante muitas horas, devido á grande perda de sangue. Quando acordara, a primeira pergunta a sair da sua boca não fora "Onde eu estou?" e sim "O Remus está bem?". Apesar das enfermeiras dizerem que Tonks ficaria bem, não tinham como fazer sumir a cicatriz. Remus passou a maior parte da estada de Tonks no hospital sentado em uma poltrona ao seu lado. Os dois conversavam, mais a bruxa percebia que o namorado estava distante e frio, e toda vez que ele sorria pra ela, ela podia enxergar uma sombra enegrecendo o brilho de seus olhos; Os beijos e abraços não eram mais a mesma coisa. Quando ela recebeu alta do hospital já completamente curada, ela insistira para que Remus passasse a noite em sua casa, e depois de hesitar um pouco, ele acabara aceitando. Mas enquanto se Tonks se preparava pra dormir, trocando as roupas de viagem pelas roupas de dormir, ela subitamente ouviu a porta bater e quando voltou ao quarto, Remus já não se encontrava lá. Ela correu escada abaixo, chamando por ele, mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma nota ao pé da lareira: "Não posso mais fazer isso."

**Fim do Flashback**

"Não pude suportar ver o que tinha te acontecido por minha causa, Nym..." Ele continuou acariciando as costas da moça, e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

"Mas eu te disse! Um milhão de vezes! Eu não me importo, não me importo de você ser lobisomem, não me importo de ser raptada uma centena de vezes, não me importo de ter que suportar mais quinhentos cortes como esses! Você sabe porque eu sobrevivi, quando eles me torturavam? Porque a única coisa na qual eu pensava era em voltar pra você, pra sermos felizes juntos! E você insistiu em acabar com isso... Mas eu continuei te amando, mesmo sem saber se você já tinha me esquecido, mesmo sabendo que talvez nós nunca mais ficássemos juntos.... Fui uma idiota, não fui?" Ela terminou com amargura, só agora percebendo que Remus tinha parado de passar os dedos por suas costas, e permanecia quieto. Ela puxou a camisa de volta pra cima, cobrindo os ombros nus, e esperando por alguma reação. Quando ele falou, parecia que sua voz tremia, e que estava sofrendo mais do que poderia suportar.

"Não. Eu fui o único idiota dessa história, me negando a ver o que estava na frente dos meus olhos, Nym... Mas eu não queria que você se machucasse de novo, por minha causa..." Ela virou os olhos para o teto em um gesto de impaciência, e olhou diretamente para os olhos castanhos de Remus:

"Você não escutou NADA do que eu acabei de falar?!" A bruxa disse, exasperada. Remus sorriu o primeiro sorriso genuíno em meses, quando viu que ela tinha se zangado.

"Escutei... Era meio impossível não escutar, sendo que eu praticamente estava me pendurando nas suas palavras, procurando uma brecha..." Tonks ficou verdadeiramente confusa, e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Brecha? Que tipo de brecha você quer diz-" O fim da frase da moça ficou perdida, quando ela sentiu os lábios quentes de Remus sobre os seus, os cabelos mais compridos dele fazendo cócegas em seu nariz, e a mão em volta da sua cintura, a puxando pra mais perto...

_**A/N: **E aí, gente, beleza? ^^_

_Aí está o segundo capítulo! Desculpem por demorar pra postar, é que eu andei meio ocupada._

_Espero que gostem! Dedicado á Morgana Black._


	3. Chapter 3

Enquanto Tonks dormia, Remus observava o longo corte nas costas pálidas da moça.

Ela tinha dito. Dito o que ele queria, o que ele _precisava_ ouvir. Mas ele não tinha tido coragem de dizer o mesmo... O quanto ele a amava e se importava com ela, que ela significava um mundo onde não existiam preconceitos, apenas amor e cabelos rosa-chiclete.

"N_ão me importo de ter que suportar mais quinhentos cortes como esses... Eu continuei te amando...". _Partes do discurso de Tonks ainda pairavam na mente do lobisomem, e ele viu o que devia fazer antes que não houvesse mais tempo.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

"Remus?". Tonks levantou a cabeça, á procura do homem, mas encontrou apenas o vazio. Se enrolou no lençol, e saiu do quarto, á procura de Remus.

"Remus??" Chamou de novo, um pouco mais alto dessa vez. Silêncio. Começou a se sentir ansiosa, e desceu os degraus de dois em dois. Quando chegou na cozinha, e estava prestes a se descontrolar, ela conseguiu reunir o resto de seu autocontrole e chamar mais uma vez: "Remus..?"

"Aqui." A bruxa escutou a voz baixa dele vindo da sala, e se precipitou pela porta.

"Remus, o que você tá faz-". As palavras morreram em sua garganta, quando deu de cara com seus amigos, todos reunidos dentro do cômodo, em trajes formais.

"Sabe, Nym... Não creio que um lençol seja uma roupa apropriada para um casamento. Ainda mais para a noiva.". Remus se fez ouvir de novo, e apareceu vindo do meio das outras pessoas, vestido em um smoking.

O queixo de Tonks caiu de espanto, quando entendeu o significado das palavras do homem. "_Noiva... Casamento... QUÊ?"_

Hermione e Gina vieram em seu socorro.

"Lupin, pára de ser sárcastico, ou não deixamos mais você andar com o Sirius!!" Gina fez uma cara feia para o lobisomem, que riu e concordou.

"Vem Tonks, a gente precisa dar um jeito em você!" Hermione estava toda agitada, enquanto empurrava a metamorfomaga em direção ás escadas de novo, e fazia uma careta quando escutava o comentário de Remus: "Por mim, ela podia casar de lençol..."

e o gritinho de Gina: "Mas o lençol é praticamente transparente!". Ainda deu pra escutar ele rir baixinho e murmurar: "Eu sei.", antes de Gina mandar ele ficar quieto.

"Hermione, que...?" Tonks ainda se sentia entorpecida, as pontas de seus dedos formigando e lançando pequenos choques em direção ás palmas.

"Você. Lupin. Casamento. Em uma hora." Gina vinha atrás, resumindo tudo, e empurrando a moça pelas costas até o quarto. Com um aceno displicente da varinha, Hermione arrumou a cama, e abriu as janelas, fazendo com que a luz solar inundasse o lugar. Gina puxou Tonks pela mão e a fez sentar em uma cadeira, enquanto trazia diversos acessórios e jóias e os colocava em cima da cama.

"Tonks, precisamos que você fique quieta e não questione nada, sim?" A ruiva perguntou, ao que Tonks concordou. Estava maravilhada com os acontecimentos recentes, e não se atreveria a estragar a aura de encantamento que envolvia sua casa.

Depois de ter tomado um banho de espuma, e feito a maquiagem e o cabelo, chegou a hora de colocar o vestido de noiva. Ela começou a sorrir, e fez exatamente o que as outras moças mandavam, deslizando para dentro do vestido marfim, e esperando-as puxarem o ziper.

"Uau... Você tá tão linda, Tonks." Gina disse, enquanto Hermione levava um lençinho aos olhos.

A metamorfomaga se olhou no grande espelho que tinha sido conjurado em seu quarto, e sorriu um sorriso tão ofuscante quanto o sol. Os cabelos castanhos caindo em ondas brilhantes, o vestido delineando as curvas do seu corpo, e o rosto, que irradiava felicidade.

"Bom, nós vamos indo. Conte até cinco, e nos siga! Seu pai vai estar esperando por você ao pé da escada." As duas moças mais jovens acenaram, e saíram pela porta. Tonks começou a contar.

Um...

Dois...

Três......

Ela abriu a porta, e andou rapidamente até a escada, segurando com firmeza o corrimão, até chegar no fim da escada.

"Querida, você está mais linda do que uma centena de veela." Seu pai deu um sorrisinho, e pegou a mão de Tonks. "Pronta?"

"Acho que sempre estive." Ela apertou levemente os dedos do pai, e se virou em direção á sala.

"Aonde você pensa que vai, Nymphadora?". Ted gentilmente a virou em direção á uma mesinha, aonde repousava uma única rosa de cristal. Tonks olhou para rosa, e de volta para o pai, confusa. "Ora vamos, você não acha que vocês se casariam aqui, certo? Venha venha, ou nós perderemos a hora!" Ele entregou a rosa nas mãos da bruxa, e encostou um dedo levemente nas pétalas frias. Ela emitiu um brilho azulado característico, e eles sumiram.

**_N/A: Oii gente~! _**

**_Espero que você ainda estejam lendo, apesar de eu ter me ausentado/demorado/enrolado pra postar... /vergonha'_**

**_Capítulo curtinho, esse já é o penúltimo! Feito meios ás pressas, por isso perdoem os erros, por favor._**

**_Dedicada á Morgana Black/Morg/Morgué/Jé :P_**


	4. Chapter 4 Fiim!

"Pra onde estamos indo? Pra onde estamos indo?" Enquanto sentia a fisgada que uma chave de portal produzia, ela pensava e tentava entender como sua vida tinha ficado tão maravilhosa de uma só vez. Seus pés finalmente alcançaram o que parecia ser um tapete macio, e ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, tentando reconhecer o local. Um longo caminho entre árvores era forrado com tecido azul escuro, que se perdia de vista. Enquanto olhava, seu pai segurou seu braço firmemente, e começou a conduzí-la pelo caminho azul. Ao longe era possível escutar uma melodia suave, que parecia chamar pelo nome da bruxa. Repentinamente, ela olhou para cima, e o que viu a deixou maravilhada: Milhares de estrelas reluziam acima de sua cabeça, a Via Láctea inteira parecia estar brilhando de um jeito especial.... Uma frase, há muito tempo dita, passou pela mente de Tonks: "Você é como minha estrela... Eu sobrevivo ao meu dia, porque eu sei que á noite, eu posso olhar pra você.". Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, e ela soube que agora era pra sempre.

"Estamos quase lá. Aguente só mais um pouco!". Seu pai deu um tapinha em sua mão, e ela riu. "Sim. Depois de tudo que eu já aguentei, isso é finalmente o meu destino."

Tonks tinha certeza que estaria chocada com o que veria, mas nada podia prepará-la para isto.

Remus estava parado no fim do caminho aveludado embaixo de uma grande cerejeira em flor, que se movia suavemente com a brisa, parecendo seguir o ritmo da melodia que preenchia o ar. Os familiares e amigos mais próximos se acomodavam em bancos distribuídos ao longo do tapete azul. Quanto mais chegavam perto do pequeno altar, mais o coração da metamorfomaga disparava, até que Remus segurou sua mão, e tudo pareceu desvanecer: O medo inicial, a ansiedade, o frio que começava a se instalar em um lugar no fundo do estômago... Tudo sumiu, e ficou só um sentimento de felicidade que parecia pulsar e esquentar dentro dela.

"Devo dizer que estou meio decepcionado, Nym..." A jovem se virou pra ele, que sorriu e se virou para o bruxo, que começara a pronunciar as palavras matrimoniais. "Decepcionado?? Será que ele se arrependeu?" Tonks começou a se sentir nervosa de novo, apesar dos dedos mornos de Lupin entrelaçados nos dela. A cerimônia avançava, e no momento de falarem o tão esperado "Sim.", Tonks esperava que Remus dissesse um "Não", afinal ele tinha dito que estava decepcionado....

"Remus John Lupin, você aceita Nymphadora Tonks como sua legítima esposa?"

"Sim."

Não tinha? A bruxa se sentiu zonza, mas conseguiu ouvir a pergunta do bruxo:

"Nymphadora Tonks, você aceita Remus John Lupin como seu legítimi esposo?"

"Sim."

"Eu os nomeio marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."

Tonks viu tudo em um borrão, enquanto Remus rapidamente a girava pelo cotovelo e a beijava... E enquanto o beijo durava, algo acontecia. Os cachos brilhantes e castanhos de Tonks agora eram.... rosa-chiclete! O lobisomem se separou da jovem, e deu um sorrisinho ao notar a mudança.

"Agora sim, está tudo perfeito!" Ele sorriu, e abraçou a esposa, que se aconchegou em seus braços, enquanto olhava ao redor. A decoração era muito bonita, e pequenos globos de luz flutuavam acima dos convidados, com as palavras 'Remus & Nymphadora' dentro deles.

"Nem tudo está, Remus." A metamorfomaga se desvencilhou do abraço, e deu um aceno com a varinha, enquanto o marido a olhava espantado. "Agora sim. Perfeito."

Pois agora flutuavam no ar os mesmos globos luminosos, apenas com uma pequena diferença que fez os convivas rirem: 'Remus & Tonks' eram as palavras que brilhavam e rebrilhavam em seus interiores.

**_N/A: Aaw, chegou ao fiim~! Mas foi bom enquanto durou!_**

**_Vocês podem me matar pela demora (bem demorada, por sinal), principalmente a Morgana, que deve estar amaldiçoando até a minha quinta geração.... ^^;_**

**_Brincadeira! Mas enfim gente, ando tão ocupada que não dá nem pra bocejar direito... Vocês me desculpam, né? Não gostei muito desse capítulo, porque eu fiz ele meio ás pressas, porque não achei justo demorar ainda mais pra postar, certo?_**

**_Beem, mandem reviews para dizerem se gostaram ou não, e o resto vocês já sabem! _**

**_Beijinhoo, e até mais~!_**

**_Presente pra Morgana Black~! Te amoo, gatona._**


End file.
